A confluence of current trends and behaviors continue to propel food consumers to desire containers that further facilitate accessibility to easy eating as they navigate the demands of their busy lives, dietary considerations, and the daily constraints they find while negotiating all of the when and where's of eating. These constraints range from the assistive technology needs of disabled consumers that have physical limitations, to the wide variety of on- and off-premise settings and occasions in which general consumers find themselves constrained in terms of convenience, speed, ease of use, and portability. Sadly, in many occasions, consumers are left with choices such as: contending with limited flat surfaces and trying to keep level unsteady containers on their laps; trying to eat when having to keep their primary attention (and often their eyes) on something else; or the variety of commuting, event, and/walking around moments where there may be limitations of time, space, or even just having more than one hand to hold containers, use utensils, or even eat the food without spilling or wearing it.
The reality is that consumers seek the same measure of control over ingredients and ease of eating during these constrained times. Thus, there remains a need in the art for portable food carriers capable of packaging, for example, a single serving of a variety of snacks or meals in a container designed for ease of use such that the consumer can eat the contents, and preferably that will allow one-handed operation to dispense food so as to maximize convenience in such circumstances as mentioned above.